


Lesson 2

by Zandaxes



Series: Lesson 1 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Chubby Kink, M/M, Nervousness, Shyness, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandaxes/pseuds/Zandaxes
Summary: A continuation of Lesson 1:Derek and Stiles go on one of their dates, a new occurrence. With the added weight, Stiles begins to explore his own wishes for his body.





	Lesson 2

He began to look through the type up last part of the weekly review. Ensuring that everything brought up in the class was covered. Although the students exams were occurring next week, Derek thought it wise to make sure this was done. He wouldn’t have to worry next week. It would give him more time to relax, other than one class as the beginning of Tuesday, he had no obligation to do anything outside of sitting in his office and snacking.   
Making sure Stiles is comfy too, and well fed. With this coming to mind, today’s date came to mind. Derek began to scroll through down a restaurant listing. He begins to change the parameters.   
Then he saw it, and let himself daydream about the after affects of this.   
He picks up his phone, glancing at the time. He has a few hour before he needs to go, should be plenty of time to make the booking. 

Stiles Stillinski sat, filling up the majority of a park bench, idly eating a beef burger. His t-shirt sat high on his stomach, with a good handful of fat being visible laying onto his lap. One month had passed since finding himself in a relationship with his co-worker, the history teacher Derek Hale. The weight he had gained from the build up was only a taste of what would happen once their relationship became more focused. He had gone from his 180lb frame up to a extremely plump 220lbs. Still a lot smaller than his boyfriend however. By a good 160lbs.   
Stiles licked his fingers clean, before pushing himself of of the bench, pulling as the bottom of his shirt trying coax it into covering his stomach. When he stood, at the very least his stomach was mostly covered now, just a slither of flesh showed. He shuffled around trying to pull his phone out of his pocket. The trousers he wore had gone from lose when he bought them a few weeks ago, to skin tight. Reaching around the pillow of a stomach, he began wiggling a finger in, he slowly dragged the thing out of his pocket.   
Barley saving it from dropping to the ground, Stiles checked the time. Only 10 minutes till Derek will ,meet him for their date. Outside of random encounters or dinners, the pair had been meeting each Saturday afternoon. Part of the deal, they would order the other one’s food for them. Which, at least partially was explaining the growing waistline.   
Wandering towards the northly exit of the park, his shirt began to start riding up much more once again.   
He tugged it down, as he exited the park, waiting for Derek to arrive. Once more it started to expose more of his stomach.  
Tugging it down again, a soft body of warmth pressed up behind him,and a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, grabbing the exposed stomach.   
“You can borrow my clothes if you really need too,” Derek spoke, with his hands kneading the plush belly, before stopping, having realised he had attracted attention from a few passers-by.  
“At the rate your feeding me, I’ m not convinced that your clothes will be big on me for much longer.” Stiles responded as he turned, once again, making an effort to tug the shirt down once more. Derek raised a hand, stroking the hair on his stubble covered cheek.  
“Hmm, yes, I can see that,” a smirk grew across his face, lapping up the idea, “I think that can be something that would definitely be fun to explore,”  
“Mr Hale, if I didn’t know better, I would think you’re fattening me up for dinner,”  
“But you look ever so delectable, like a big, plump, pudding.” Derek emphasised every description he was giving to his boyfriend, before clasping his hand, and walking, pulling Stiles along.  
“So what will you be fattening me up with today?” Stiles spoke, as he pushed up as close as he could to the soft frame of his boyfriend.  
“What are you wanting to fatten me up with?” Stiles rolled his eyes at the comment, as Derek gave his own stomach a gentle pat.  
“That is completely your own doing and you know it,”  
“Don’t see you complaining tubbs,” Derek smiles, a thought goes through his mind, “So is it greed, or your own desires that make you happy to be becoming my personal butterball.”   
“I’m still working that one out…”

 

“Derek.”  
“I know what your saying, but…”  
“And you still think this is a good idea?”  
“Absolutely,”  
“Even though I will have to be rolled home?”  
“Well, if you are planning to eat that much, then I don’t think I can miss that opportunity,” the pair walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. A large all you can eat buffet establishment, which had private rooms that one can book, to allow your party to eat without the worry of eyes watching. Derek knew that might take some of the restraints that Stiles had when it came to eating. He knew that, even if he liked eating, people were still cruel, and enjoying something that feels different won’t always be accepted no matter what you try.   
The pair walked inside, before being met by a young lady with brunnete hair.   
“Hello, may I help you?” She said, with a perky smile, that was blatantly a well practised façade.   
“We having a booking under Hale, a private dinner room for two,” The lady nodded at Derek’s words, and gestured down the corridor,  
“You are down the corridor and up the sta…elevator,” she spoke as she glanced down at the rounds waistlines the pair had. “on floor two, room 2,”  
“Thank you,” Derek spoke, as he gave her a rather displeased glare. 

The corridor was much smaller than it should have been given the type of restaurant this was. The cream coloured hall was lined with three larger than average doors, which contrasted with the hall, which only gave Derek half a foot of clearance on each side of his waist. Getting towards the corridor’s end, Derek turned to face the elevator, pressing the button to call it, he felt something clasp his left hand.   
“So are you sure you’re going to be able to fit down back down this corridor after we’re done,” Stiles spoke, as his hand lightened and he pulled himself closer.   
“Give you a month and you’ll be scraping the walls Tubbs,”  
“Sure you’re not trying to fatten me up for dinner,Mr Hale ?”  
“This again? You know that it is completely your choice to gorge like you do,” the elevator doors opened with a whoosh, Derek stepped in, shortly followed by Stiles,  
“Who was it who booked this ?”  
“Well, if you don’t want food here, we could always leave.” Stiles pressed his hands against his own stomach, letting his movement follow the curve of his stomach,”  
“Now now, Mr Hale, just admit you’re trying to fatten me up, and I…might let you,”  
“So you want to be bigger ?” Derek placed his own hand on Stiles, “I will keep that in mind,”  
“I did not say that,” the doors of the lift opened, and the pair stepped out, turning right, making their way towards the room they were to be having dinner.   
Derek pushed Stiles through the doorway,   
“So are you going to admit it, Derek?” Stiles spoke as he turned, once more grasping as Derek’s hand, looking at Derek, Stiles noticed how his eyes made him look like a puppy. Derek lips moved into a wulfen grin,  
“So if I admit that I’m going to fatten you up, and see how tight your clothes get before they burst,” Stiles face lit up like a Christmas tree, as he sat down on one of the wide wooden chairs, Derek sat beside him, picking up the tablet attached to the table,  
“So what shall we order first?” Derek said, as he began clicking the tablet looking the options. Stiles looked down at his stomach, before glancing, at Derek.  
“How big can I get?” Derek pondered the question for a moment, gently stroking his chin. He questioned whether this was still the same jittery guy he had invited over all that time ago. He looked down at the screen, clicking on a few small collection of appetizers. Though, small was most definitely a subjective term.  
“How big would you be okay with?” Once again Stiles let his hands touch the curve,   
“I need to think about that,” Stiles looked almost as a wistful child, who has just be given keys for the first time.   
“Okay,” Derek smiled, “Then how much would you like to have today?” Stiles looked up from his slump,  
“As much as you can fit in me.” Derek understood that this was most definitely the same guy he invited to his home, he may have gained confidence, but, he was still nervous and inherently shy. Some may have seen that as bad, but, this was Stiles. Derek loved who Stiles was and who he became. And he couldn’t deny that the shyness that Stiles exhumed, was so very cute.   
“That’s good, I was definitely looking forward to rolling you home.”


End file.
